


It Hurts

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Forced Marriage, Hypnotism, M/M, Mention of mahabharata's character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dirimu menarik perhatianku dengan paksa, penuh kejutan, dan melibatkan berjuta perasaan bercampur menjadi satu, Juna.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ide muncul karena mendengarkan D&E - Growing Pains, jadi disarankan juga untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu.

 

Drupadi.

Kalau tidak salah ingat itu adalah nama perempuan di bawah namamu yang tertera di kartu undangan pernikahan dari kurir pos pagi ini. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Membaca huruf demi huruf tercetak dengan tinta berwarna emas yang timbul dan bisa kuraba.

Arjuna dan Drupadi.

Aku sedikit terganggu dengan dua nama itu. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan untuk beberapa saat aku lemas, kakiku meleleh menyatu dengan lantai kamar hotel tempatku singgah untuk hari ini. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum aku menarik napas panjang, untuk kemudian aku hembuskan bersamaan dengan kenanganmu dan diriku yang tanpa sengaja terputar di dalam kepalaku.

Arjuna dan Drupadi.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya, lalu memutuskan untuk menutup kembali koper yang sebelumnya kubuka. Aku kemasi beberapa pakaian yang sempat aku keluarkan. Aku menimbang-nimbang kartu hotel di tangan. Baru pagi buta ini aku melakukan check in, ada rapat dengan client sekitar jam sembilan di kota tempat hotelku berdiri.

Dan dirimu menarik perhatianku dengan paksa, penuh kejutan, dan melibatkan berjuta perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Helaan napas ketigaku melayang bersamaan kenangan ketika aku dan dirimu bertemu. Apakah ini tanda perpisahan kita sebentar lagi datang? Jujur saja aku menemuimu bukan untuk melakukan perpisahan. Nama Drupadi benar-benar menggangguku, Juna. Akan kupastikan penyandang nama Arjuna bukan hanya dirimu saja. Siapa tahu aku pernah memiliki client bernama Arjuna dan dia ingin membalas jasa dengan cara mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya, kan?

Ah, tapi kau pun pernah menjadi client yang menyewa jasaku. Aku ingat gazebo kecil di belakang rumahmu. Kau minta agar aku yang baru lulus mendapatkan gelar sarjana ini  untuk menggambarkan gazebomu.

“Aku ingin gazebo ini menjadi pengingatmu. Arsitek tentu saja punya jam padat, kau kuliah saja aku harus mati-matian tercekik menahan rindu,” adumu waktu itu. Manja bukan kebiasaanmu, tapi tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan apapun untuk harga bersahabat dengan kualitas raja.

Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Juna. Bahkan jika undangan yang kini aku bawa dengan hati-hati adalah darimu, aku tetap tidak bisa menolak untuk datang. Sekalipun aku tahu hatiku akan hancur.

Arjuna dan Drupadi.

Begitulah setidaknya dua nama yang aku baca di depan gerbang rumahmu. Memang ini adalah rumahmu. Masih dengan cat coklatnya yang awet yang dulu aku sarankan kepada tukang waktu renovasi rumahmu yang terakhir. Beberapa bunga yang aku pilihkan untuk menjadi dekorasi taman rumahmu pun masih kau pertahankan. Ah, bahkan lengkungan-lengkungan besi yang dulu aku susah payah gambarkan untukmu pun kini sudah menjadi kanopi indah dililit daun sirih. Sirih, sama seperti wangi sabunmu tiap aku datang melampiaskan kerinduan di balik ceruk lehermu. Kini aku pun disambut oleh bau sirih, hanya saja caramu menyambutku agak berbeda, Juna.

Apa maksudmu?

Aku sudah tahu hatiku harus kusiapkan ketika sampai di depan plang bertuliskan blok rumahmu ada banyak rangkaian bunga yang menyebutkan namamu dan mungkin nama perempuan yang kini berdiri di sampingmu tertawa bahagia. Aku pun sudah sadar nama client dengan nama oriental sepertimu sangatlah langka berada di New Jersey, Tokyo, ataupun beberapa negara yang pernah kusinggahi. Sempat aku membuka daftar client yang penah aku layani. Meski ribuan, aku tetap saja berharap ada Arjuna lain yang kini sedang menggelar upacar pernikahan. Nope, ternyata hanya dirimu seorang.

Aku sudah merelakanmu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiranmu ketika aku turun dari pesawat. Aku tidak akan ragu menanyakan apakah aku sedih atau bahagia? Aku sudah berlatih untuk menjawab mantap bahwa aku bahagia, lengkap dengan latihan senyum lebar jumawa selama setengah jam di dalam toilet pria. Kau jangan mengecewakanku dengan pandangan kagetmu, Juna.

“....Kau datang?”

Jangan seperti itu. Aku sudah susah payah untuk menahan senyum ini di depan perempuanmu. Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku, Juna. Hanya jawaban “baik-baik saja” yang untuk sekarang aku siapkan untukmu. Aku tidak kuasa untuk mencari jawaban lain untukmu. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berharap kau mengerti apa maksudku. Berat mengakui bahwa kini aku datang di acara pernikahanmu, kau tahu?

“Karna, kita harus bicara.”

Kau menyeretku menuju gazebo favoritmu. Oh, Arjuna. Sengaja sekali kau ingin mencabik-cabikku. Dosa apa aku hingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini?

“Jadi, kau datang?” tanyamu, belum juga paham dengan jawabanku sebelumnya. Kini aku jawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan kau tersenyum canggung menanggapiku. “Kaget?”

“A-Apa? Tidak, tentu saja.”

“Oh.”

Kau menampilkan sebuah senyum kepada seseorang di belakangku, menolak halus seorang pelayan yang akan menawarimu minum. Tapi bagiku kau hanya ingin mengamankan gazebo ini dari orang lain selain kita, bukan begitu, Juna?

“Cukup basa-basinya.” Kau memulai dengan wajah yang dikeraskan, kau seperti marah padaku. Aku melihat matamu yang mulai berair. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Oh, demi dewata!

“Ke mana saja kau selama ini?”

Kau mengadu dengan suara tertahan. Meluapkan seberapa rindu kau selama tiga tahun aku tinggal mengelana. Marah padaku yang tidak menghubungimu dan lebih memilih kerja lembur dengan kertas-kertas proyek. Aku tidak kuasa untuk bicara, Juna. Amarahmu adalah amarahku setiap malam ketika aku berusaha untuk menahan diri tidak menghubungimu. Aku tidak mau rindumu menjadi jangkar yang membuatku tidak kuasa meninggalkan tanah kelahiranmu.

Maafkan aku, juna. Tapi tenggorokanku kering tidak bisa menggetarkan pita suaranya untuk menyangkal apapun yang kau katakan tentangku. Untuk apa ditentang, kan? Aku sendiri pun mengiyakan dalam batin bahwa aku seberdosa itu meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar untuk waktu yang lama.

“Ayah dan ibuku sedih melihatku memikirkanmu!”

Aku merangkulmu yang mulai sesenggukan. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu semenderita itu. Jangan membuatku membenci diriku semakin dalam, Juna.

“Maka dari itu mereka membuat pernikahan ini!”

Aku meraih wajahmu, ingin sekali mencari kebenaran dalam hatimu. Tapi memang kau tidak pintar berbohong di depanku, Juna. Apa yang tersembunyi dalam matamu semakin menyayat hatiku, mengingatkanku bagaimana diriku sebagai pendosa yang telah tega menyakitimu sampai seperti ini.

“Kalau begitu batalkan pernikahannya, Juna.”

Kurang ajar, memang. Aku membisikkan kalimat itu di depan bibirmu, berharap mendapatkan perhatianmu sekarang juga. Sungguh hatiku haus akan kasih sayang dan amarah berupa keinginan untuk memilikimu. Aku tidak sudi kau dimiliki oleh orang lain, Juna.

Tanganmu terulur mengusap tanganku yang menahan pipimu. Kau tersenyum getir padaku sore itu. Aku pikir aku akan mendapatkanmu, tapi bibirmu berkata lain. “Aku sudah mencintai Drupadi.”

Hancur.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dirimu menarik perhatianku dengan paksa, penuh kejutan, dan melibatkan berjuta perasaan bercampur menjadi satu, Juna.

.

Pernikahan Arjuna dan Drupadi akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu satu hari lagi. Namun Arjuna belum menemukan Karna sejak dua hari lalu mereka bertemu. Terbesit rasa khawatir yang menghampiri Arjuna. Dia tahu dia telah menghancurkan hati Karna, hatinya pun sudah hancur bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Karna menghilang tanpa kabar dan dia dirundung kesedihan berkepanjangan. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus memikirkan Karna untuk hari ini, perkataan ayahnya semalam.

“Kejarlah orang yang kau cintai, Juna. Drupadi akan paham, bahkan ayah yakin tamu ayah akan paham.”

Itu adalah pesan tersirat bahwa pernikahan ini bisa dibatalkan, atau setidaknya mempelai bisa diganti. Konyol memang, tapi ini adalah saat-saat penentuan hidup Arjuna. Dia tidak ingin berulang kali melangsungkan pernikahan hanya karena alasan tidak cocok.

Dan kenapa wujud Karna yang biasanya gampang dia temui sekarang susah sekali di cari? Arjuna pergi ke kamar tamu, terkutuk memang rumah ayahnya yang super luas menampung sebagian keluarga besar. Beberapa pelayan tidak ada yang paham bagaimana rupa Karna karena memang dia belum datang singgah di rumah Arjuna. Sampai akhirnya Arjuna menemukan daftar pelayan dengan tuan yang mereka layani untuk sementara di rumah ayahnya. Arjuna langsung melesat mencari pelayan yang melayani Karna.

“Tuan Juna mencari Tuan Karna? Dia sudah ke bandara pagi tadi.”

Sial.

Meski jarak bandara dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, tetap saja Arjuna ngos-ngosan. Sekarang mendekati jam masuk kantor dan jalanan sempat macet, dia tidak punya pilihan lain mengendarai motornya sedikit ugal-ugalan hingga jantungnya berdetak cepat begini. Dia bisa saja mati konyol beberapa menit lalu.

Dan memang wujud Karna gampang dikenali. Rambutnya yang kontras dengan orang kebanyakan di negerinya adalah petunjuk termudah bagi Arjuna untuk mencari Karna, Arjuna langsung tahu laki-laki yang berdiri mengantre di depan loket check in adalah Karna.

“Karna!”

Pria itu menoleh kepadanya. Arjuna menghampiri dengan senang hati. “Ayah sudah bicara padaku tentang pernikahanku,” dia mulai menceritakan apa yang semalam disampaikan oleh ayahnya dengan penuh sukacita. Berharap mungkin apa yang ada di ujung cerita itu bisa menyembuhkan luka di antara keduanya.

“Nah, begitu.”

Karna menurunkan kacamatanya, kemudian mengamati Arjuna selama beberapa detik sebelum berkata, “Maaf, kamu siapa?”

 


End file.
